dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Coriolanus Snow
'Coriolanus Snow '''war mehr als 55 Jahre Staatspräsident von Panem. Er präsentierte sich der Öffentlichkeit nur selten. Überwiegend zu den Hungerspielen. Aber selbst dort ist er nur aus seinem Arbeitszimmer, im geschützten Kapitol, zu sehen gewesen. Snow gab sich vor anderen Menschen ruhig und abgeklärt. In Wirklichkeit jedoch war er ein mit eiskaltem Kalkül regierender Diktator, der gerne Gift als Waffe verwendet. Diese Waffe verwendete Snow, um an die Macht zu kommen, in dem er alle vergiftete, die ihm im Weg standen. Snow bevorzugte die Furcht um zu herrschen. Kurz vor den 75. Hungerspielen wurden von ihm öffentliche Hinrichtungen angeordnet, um Angst zu verbreiten und um zu zeigen, was mit Aufsässigen passiert. Er war zwar ein sehr gerissener Herrscher, doch war es genau dies, was dazu führte, dass die Rebellion so erfolgreich wurde. Sein eigentliches Ziel, die Leute wieder in die Reihe tanzen zu lassen, förderte den Hass und die Bereitschaft zur Aufopferung, für die Freiheit Panems. Snow machte es sich zur Aufgabe, Sieger aus vergangenen Hungerspielen zu benutzen. So wurde z.B. der Sieger Finnick von ihm zur Prostitution gezwungen. Das zeigt, wie er die Menschen ohne Rücksicht benutzt, nur um seine eigenen Ziele zu erreichen. In die Geschichte ging er, selbst für die Menschen vom Kapitol, als Mörder in Erinnerung. Im Verlauf bei der Verteidigung des Kapitols wollte Snow Flüchtlinge in seiner Villa aufnehmen. Als sich eine Menschenmenge vor seinen Toren vor den bereits angreifenden Rebellen in Sicherheit bringen wollte, wurden zu erst die Kinder nach vorne gebracht. Daraufhin kam ein Bomber mit dem Zeichen des Kapitols und warf Bomben auf die Menschenmenge. Friedenswächter, Frauen, Männer und hauptsächlich die nach vorne gebrachten Kinder wurden dabei getötet. Weitere Explosionen töteten alle Sanitäter des Kapitols und der Rebellen (darunter Prim) vor Ort, welche gemeinsam die Verwundeten retten wollten. Jegliche Schuld wird Snow zugesprochen, als letzte Maßnahme die Rebellen aufzuhalten. Jedoch sagte Snow zu Katniss, dass er es nicht gewesen war, sondern Coin, um jeglichen Widerstand im Kapitol endgültig zu tilgen und die Loyalität zu Snow zu brechen, was auch geschah. Snow war der letzte Diktator Panems. Nach der bedingunslosen Kapitulation des Kapitols wurde er verhaftet und zu Tode verurteilt. Mit ihm ebenso einige Hundert seiner Anhänger, hohe Friedenswächter, Folterer, Spielemacher und hohe Amtsträger. ''Tödliche Spiele thumb|left|Snow krönt die Sieger Präsident Snow war das Oberhaupt von Panem. Dank ihm war das Kapitol wohlhabend und sicher, jedoch nur bis zur 2. Rebellion. Er wachte über alle Distrikte und herrschte mit sehr harter Hand. Traditionell hielt er während der Eröffnungsfeier eine kurze Begrüßungsrede, die weitere Organisation überließ er jedoch dem Obersten Spielmacher, Claudius Templesmith und Caesar Flickerman, den Moderatoren. Doch, auch wenn Präsident Snow im Hintergrund blieb, heißt das nicht, dass er sich eine Minute der Spiele entgehen ließ: Für ihn sind die Spiele das Herz von Panem. Gefährliche Liebe In "Gefährliche Liebe" kommt er am Anfang des Bandes zu Katniss ins Dorf der Sieger. Dort redet er mit ihr und erzählt ihr von einem Aufstand in Distrikt 8. Außerdem verkündet er das Jubel-Jubiläum und die neuen Regeln. Im Film wird er am Ende gezeigt, wie er nach Plutarch Heavensbee ruft, da die Arena zusammengebrochen ist. Darauf hin bemerkt auch er, dass die Rebellion in vollem Gange ist und Plutarch Heavensbee ein Verräter für ihn ist. thumb Flammender Zorn In Flammender Zorn töten die Rebellen fast alle Spielmacher und Coin kommt an die Macht. Kurz darauf verordnete sie seine Hinrichtung durch Katniss Everdeen. Als Katniss aber kurz vor seiner Hinrichtung mit ihm spricht, wird ihr klar, dass nicht seine Truppen die Bomben auf ihre Schwester Prim geworfen haben, sondern die Truppen der Rebellen unter Coins Führung. Im entscheidenden Moment der Hinrichtung Snows, reißt Katniss den auf Snow gerichteten Pfeil auf Coin um und tötet sie anstatt ihn. Er stirbt allerdings kurz danach entweder am Ersticken seines eigenen Blutes (durch starkes Lachen), da er offene Wunden im Mund hat oder durch das Zerdrücken der Menschenmengen. Im dritten Band wird außerdem durch Finnick aufgeklärt, warum er sehr stark nach Blut und Rosen riecht. In seiner Amtszeit als Präsident hatte er viele Feinde und Konkurrenten, die es auszuschalten galt. Dazu benutzte er Gift mit unterschiedlichster Erklärung auf den plötzlichen Tod einer einflussreichen Person im Kapitol. Als es einmal aufzufliegen drohte, musste er sich stellen und trank selbst aus seinem eigenen Giftbecher um seine vermeintliche Unschuld zu demonstrieren. Trotz des anschließenden Gegengifts verblieben offene Mundwunden, welche den starken Blutgeruch verursachen. Mit den starkriechenden, parfümierten, genmanipulierten Rosen, versuchte er diesen Geruch zu übertünchen, mit dem Ergebnis dieses intensiven Geruchgemischs, welches auf Katniss abschreckend wirkt. Persönlichkeit Snow hat einen sehr kaltherzigen Charakter und tut alles nur für seinen eigenen, persönlichen Sieg. Er ist ein kontrollierter Mensch und will die Kontrolle haben. Wenn es ihm etwas bringt, tötet er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Für ihn sind die Distrikte, die Menschen die dort leben und die Gewalt in den Hungerspielen wie ein Spiel. Familie Johanna Mason erklärt, dass Präsident Snow eine Enkelin hat und stimmt daraufhin für Hungerspiele, bei denen die Kandidaten aus dem Kapitol genommen werden.Flammender Zorn - Kapitel 26 - Die Abstimmung über die Bestrafung des Kapitols Er wird auch eine Tochter oder einen Sohn haben, es wurde aber außer seiner Enkelin wenig über seine Familie erzählt. Trivia * Er trägt immer eine weiße Rose mit sich, um den Geruch nach Blut aus seinem Mund zu verbergen. * In Tödliche Spiele beschreibt Katniss ihn als kleinen, dünnen Mann mit vollen Lippen. * Er tötet nur Menschen wenn es für ihn Sinn macht. (Wie er zu Katniss im 3. Band sagt: Ich habe keinen Grund gehabt deine Schwester zu töten. Mir war bewusst, dass ich verloren habe.) Galerie Snow.jpg Catching Fire Snow and Plutarch.jpg Snow addressing the tributes.png President snow3.jpg 518px-Snow Portrait.jpg CFpresident snow.jpg Snow Catching Fire.png Katniss snow crown.jpg Tribute Button Snow.png snow.jpeg Einzelnachweise en:Coriolanus Snow es:Presidente Coriolanus Snow pl:Coriolanus Snow Kategorie:Charakter Kapitol Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Gefährliche Liebe Charakter Kategorie:Tödliche Spiele Charakter Kategorie:Flammender Zorn Charakter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Präsidenten